


A Bright New Future

by xyndnz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All aboard the Feels train, Gen, choo choo, past abuse is hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyndnz/pseuds/xyndnz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your monster family finally escape the Underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bright New Future

**Author's Note:**

> just a take on what happens right after you leave the underground.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbKrB8F0wY4 listen to this where i put the (+) in the story for extra feels. it's a really beautiful cover and i feel like it fits there really well! please give that cover extra love because it is so incredible!

(If you leave here, your adventure will really be over.)  
(Your friends will follow you out of the Underground.)  
-Don't Leave -*I'm Ready  
A blinding white light shines before you. You can now be free.  
"Let's go punk! We don't have all day!" Undyne screeches as you step forward out of the Underground.  
"uh, i think we do, actually." Sans jokes. That comedian. Undyne just rolls her eyes and picks you up, carrying you to the other monsters. She gently sets you down, and you stumble towards Toriel. Toriel grabs your hand and holds it, like how she often did when you were in the Ruins. You try to smile at her, but you can't muster the strength.  
Your friends face the sun for (mostly) the first time.  
"Oh my..." Toriel trails off.  
"Isn't it beautiful, everyone?" Asgore says. You realize he hasn't been able to see this sight, this sight you had seen everyday for your whole life up until recently, in over a hundred years. You feel yourself start to choke up.  
Your friends all admire the sun. You decide not to interrupt them.  
"This is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters." Asgore looks towards you as he speaks. "Frisk... I have something to ask of you." You stare at your newest companion, the man that had died time and time again because of you. "Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?"  
(Be the ambassador?)  
-Yes -No  
Are you really capable of this? You know nothing of politics, and this would just make your life much more complicated. However, somehow this feels right. You smile at Asgore.  
-*Yes -No  
"YEAH! FRISK WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR!" Papyrus shouts, eager at your decision. "AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT!" He runs off to make what you assume to be a good impression. Sans, Undyne, and Alphys all soon follow him. You aren't too sure of the exact details. You're watching the sun again.  
It's down to you, Asgore, and Toriel. You three, who could have at one time, been... A family?  
No, that's just a fantasy. Isn't it?  
Asgore leaves. Toriel turns to you.  
"Frisk... You came from this world, right...? So you must have a place to return to, do you not?" You feel your stomach churn thinking of where you lived before the Underground. "What will you do now?" Toriel asks, a nervous look gracing her features. You think of what you talked about with Asriel, about why you climbed up this mountain. About who you wanted to escape.  
-*I want to stay with you -I have places to go  
Toriel embraces you in one of her tightest hugs yet. You feel as though this is where you belong.  
"I hope this does not change your opinion of me, but I was hoping you would decide to stay with me." Toriel says with a faint glaze of something in her eyes. "Let us go now. Everyone is waiting for us!" You two walk off towards your future.

\----

Crickets are chirping, the moon is shining... On nights like these, kids like you... Should be fast asleep. But you can't. Your mind is racing.  
You turn over in your new bed, and close your eyes once more. You hear Toriel slowly open your door. She walks in, and places something onto the ground. Surprisingly, she continues forward until she reaches you. She sits at the edge of your bed and then she gently brushes your bangs out of your eyes. She starts to hum a familiar tune (+). Toriel soon leaves your room.  
You glance over at what she put in your room. Butterscotch pie. Your favorite. Emotion floods through you. Suddenly, you just can't stop the tears from falling.  
After everything you have been through, you finally have your happy ending. The happy ending you share with your friends.  
There are no more resets. You had already assured Sans of this. Things will be okay.  
You're finally free.  
Free indeed.  
You take your last breath, free of this world you created.  
It's my turn now.  
Thank you. You've been a great partner.

**Author's Note:**

> in case of confusion; Chara is the narrator.


End file.
